It's So Much More Than That
by EWhisks
Summary: *Sequel to After The One! Takes place before/after the bonus epilogue of The One. How will Maxon and America deal with preparing for the heir(s) to be born? A story requested from many reviewers :) Thank you for reading!
1. Author's Note

**Hey there! So I'm going to start writing this second story very soon and will be writing it at the same time I'm finishing up ****_After The One. _****PLEASE KEEP READING THAT STORY and looking for updates. Sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I'll try to update as often as possible for both stories! The next couple months will be more busy (because of school), so I might not be able to update as often. Plus I have to wait until the next Selection stories come out, so that I can know more about Maxon and America's kids :)**** This story will pretty much cover America's pregnancy and will take place a couple years after ****_After the One._**

** Thank you for your patience and thanks for reading! **

** -EWhisks **


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected

**Chapter 1:**

It began one morning when I wasn't expecting it. Maxon had already left for a financial meeting but I was awoken by a sudden urge to throw up. Luckily, I made it to the bathroom on time, but all of the contents of my stomach ended up in the toilet. Afterwards, I brushed my teeth vigorously, trying to get the taste out of my mouth. I wondered why I had thrown up. Maybe it was the chicken we ate last night. The palace chiefs were always especially careful with our meals, but people could always make mistakes. I sure hoped that I wasn't coming down with a sort of flu or anything because I hated being sick, especially when I had a lot to do.

After getting ready, I didn't feel too bad. The unsettling feeling in my stomach was gone, and I hoped that it didn't return sometime later that day. The morning passed slowly, but overall it was a pretty typical day. When I saw Maxon in a budget meeting specifically targeted towards the castes, he glanced at me, concerned. Did I really look that sick? Sure, maybe I had felt worse this morning, but I was doing fine right now.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Silvia and Marlee, planning upcoming events. As I as finishing signing letters that were replies to citizen's concerns, Silvia was suggesting ideas for Maxon's birthday. I already knew that we were going to hold a small party outside in the gardens, similar to what we did the last two years. As Marlee and Silvia discussed details and guests, I let my mind wander, distracted.

"America…are you okay?" Marlee's question interrupts my thoughts. I must've not heard what she said before.

"Oh! Um… yes…what did you say?" Marlee looked at me, concerned.

"I was going to ask you if you had any ideas for the meal and appetizers…I assume that we're sticking to Maxon's favorites, am I correct?" She asked.

"Sure." I say. I wanted this party to be for Maxon, so whatever he liked most, I wanted to have there. Thank goodness Marlee and Silvia were there to help me, because I was so sidetracked today. Normally, I'd be a lot more engaged, but I just felt different today for some reason. "I think we should go with the blue tablecloths too." I add, hoping that it satisfies both of them.

"Wonderful!" Silvia beams. Maxon's birthday was only weeks away and there was nothing much to stop the country from having a little bit of fun that day. Even though it wasn't technically a national holiday (we still were working on adding a few more of those) we tried to cut down the amount of hours everyone in the palace worked.

Finally, we ended our meeting a little bit early, on the note that we would finish discussing the party and other events later. I didn't mind, because we still had a little while until fall started, which always tended to a busier time of year. Marlee and I found ourselves in the woman's room, because we had a little extra time to spare. I was glad that Marlee was one of my personal assistants now, so that I could see my best friend more often. She got Kile and brought him in there too, because he was the only male allowed in that room. We sat down and I sipped some tea and watched Kile play on the floor.

"He's really grown so much." I remark absentmindedly.

"Yes. He has. I can't believe that he's almost a year and a half old now! It seems only yesterday that he was born." She said warmly. Marlee was the perfect mother it seemed. Even though she was pretty young when she had Kile, she had been great at taking care of him from the start. She was just one of those people who you knew would make a good mother because she was so caring. _I'm not quite sure about me though._ I thought. I wasn't necessarily the most motherly person in the world, but I knew that Maxon would be a great father at least.

"America…"

"Hmm?" I look up.

"I think Kile wants you to pick him up."

"Oh of course!" I picked Kile up and he sat in my lap, trying to play with my hair. "Sorry, I just feel really distracted today." I admit.

Marlee nods. "I can tell. Is everything okay?"

"Um…yes. I think so. I was just feeling a little bit sick this morning. I hope I haven't come down with anything…"

"Maybe you should go see the doctor, just to be safe." She suggests.

Kile claps his hands together. "Auntie M! Auntie M! Can we play a game?" I laugh.

"Sure." I set him down and we both play with his miniature toy trains for a little while. Marlee smiles and looks down lovingly at her son. It seems like only yesterday too that he was born. Maxon and I were his godparents, so we tried to spend as much time with him too, we were just much more…busy. It must be very strange for a child to have the King and Queen of Illea as his godparents, but Maxon and I didn't mind. Marlee and Carter were some of our closest friends.

"You're going to make a great mother you know." She comments.

"I will?"

"Yes, you're already so natural with Kile…and don't get me started on Maxon. The kids all love him every time there's any sort of event."

"That's true. I don't know about me though. Being Queen and having to raise a kid or two is a hard job. I just don't know how I'll have time." I admit.

"I'll be okay. I know you both are busy, but remember, one of your most important jobs is being a parent." She reminds me.

"I know. But that's the job that I'm afraid of the most. I used to think I was afraid of being a princess or the queen…but thinking about being a mother is even more scary."

She chuckles. "Don't' worry, you guys are still young. I'm sure you'll get used to it once you're expecting, America. Sometimes I wish we had waited to have Kile until later, but overall I couldn't have wished for anything better." I can tell from her face how much she loves her child. "Besides, you're from a big family, you have nothing to worry about right?"

I hoped so. Maxon and I had stopped using protection a few months ago. I was surprised that nothing had happened…yet. Some things took time, I guess.

Afterwards I retreated to my study to finish up some paperwork and reports. Something in the back of my mind told me that I should go to the doctor's just to be safe. I excused myself early today and made my way down to the infirmary before dinner.

I ask for Dr. Ashar, probably because he's the doctor I trust the most.

"Good Evening your Majesty." He says.

"Good Evening."

He motions for me to follow him into one of the private rooms and I take a seat. "Is there anything that I could help you with?" He asks.

"Um…" I didn't know how to explain it really. "I was feeling sick this morning….I threw up but I feel fine right now. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't coming down with anything." I say.

He nods. "Okay. I'll run some tests to make sure you don't have anything. It could just be some food poisoning or indigestion." He asks me for some other symptoms and I tell him that I've been feeling more tired lately (I was always tired, so this wasn't really a surprise).

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" He asks.

"I think it was a little over a month ago…I've been sort of busy lately, I don't really know the exact date." I confess.

"Okay, well, I'll just run the tests and tell you if anything shows up. It should only take a few minutes." I wait for him to get a blood sample and some other basic things.

It doesn't take him long to return with the results. I'm starting to grow impatient, knowing that there's probably nothing wrong with me. I didn't tell Maxon that I'm visiting the doctor, but he doesn't really need to know I guess if nothing shows up.

Dr. Ashar has an unusual expression on his face when he returns. I don't know if it's because there's something wrong with me or he doesn't know what to make of the results.

"So…?" I ask.

"I'm going to be honest and say that I found something very interesting in your results, your Majesty." He smiles a bit.

"And what is that? Do I have a bug or something?"

"Um…I guess you could call it that." He confesses.

I look at him, confused. He takes a deep breath.

"Your Majesty, you're pregnant."

** Thoughts? Did you like it? Please Review! Also, thank you for keeping up with After The One. I have many more ideas for that story, I just need to write more ****J**** Happy Reading! **


	3. Chapter 2: Little Person

**Chapter 2: **

_Pregnant? _

It takes my mind a moment to register what the doctor just said.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" He gently prods.

"Um…yes. Sorry, I'm just a little bit surprised, that's all." I know I shouldn't be surprised though. This was what we were hoping for, right? Even though the whole country has been waiting for this day for like forever, it still baffles my mind that I'm carrying the next heir to the thrown in me for the next seven or eight months. _Don't think about it like that. _I mentally scold myself. _It's not just the heir to the thrown. It's Maxon and your son or daughter. _

"I assume the king doesn't know yet." He says. "Unless you want me to disclose this information with anyone, I'll make sure I won't tell a soul." He reassures when he sees my somewhat nervous expression.

"Thanks." I say. "I don't think I want anyone to know quite yet…" I knew that if a single person knew about this in the palace, the news would spread like wildfire. An idea popped into my head. _This would be such a great birthday present for Maxon. _I thought. The look on his face would be priceless. "Don't tell Maxon just yet. I'm thinking about surprising him later." I add.

Dr. Ashar nods. "You're probably not too far along, so how about you come in sometime next week and we'll check you out? For now, I'll just give you something to help with the morning sickness. Once the king knows, we'll discuss when is the best time to share this news with the country, okay? Don't worry about it too much, just make sure you relax sometimes and get some sleep." He smiles.

I decide to just go along with everything because I'm too anxious to contradict his advice. "Okay. I'll schedule another appointment next week."

"Wonderful!" He hands me the pills for morning sickness and some brochures about pregnancy.

"Thanks again." I say, getting up.

"My pleasure. And congratulations, Your Majesty. King Maxon and you will make wonderful parents."

I smile and turn to leave. The rest of my day, my mind is reeling over what had just happened. I didn't expect Maxon to show up for dinner, but he did anyway.

"Hello love." He said.

"Hey. I'm glad you got to join me for dinner."

"Me too."

I notice his slightly creased brow and untidy appearance. "Is everything okay?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I was just getting tired of some of the advisors inferring that I'm not old enough to completely command Illea, especially on the international level. Some of them suggested that I am not controlling various threats overseas with enough force while others are saying that I had too much power over there. I called the meeting off because I was tired of their bickering. I'd much rather spend my time with you."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you did." We both eat our dinner peacefully, talking about our day. I don't tell Maxon that I went to the doctor's, but if he happened to look through my schedule, I could just tell him that it was for a checkup or something. We're all alone in the royal dining room, and it always feels like one of the places where no one else is watching. For generations, only the royal family was allowed in here, so I have no doubt that Maxon has spent countless evenings in here with his parents. If only he knew that he had his own family on the way...

"Are you okay, darling? You seemed to be sidetracked by something."

"Oh. Um. Nothing. I was just daydreaming, that's all." I'd have to be more careful around Maxon. He always seemed to know if anything was off.

"Daydreaming about what?" He asks.

"You." I lean in and kiss him softly, making all the tension disappear.

That night, Maxon suggests that we retire early, and I couldn't agree more. Today has been eventful, that's for sure. Right before I fall asleep, curled up right next to my husband, I find myself placing a hand over my flat stomach.

"Goodnight little peanut." I whisper, quiet enough so Maxon can't hear. If he or she could let their daddy know about them, I know that he'd be the happiest man alive.

The next week passed quickly. I don't think anyone noticed anything different about me, not even my maids. I tried my best to hide my symptoms and act like nothing was bothering me. In the last few days, I've noticed that I've even been starting to crave certain things. Or other smells make me wrinkle my nose. I wonder when I'll start to get more emotional (not like I already am). Poor Maxon. He'll have to deal with a tired and emotional wife that's probably five times as worse as she is now. I chuckle, imagining all the excuses that I could come up with in the next many months. Blame it on my hormones, at least.

Anyways, I scheduled my appointment with Dr. Ashar for today, and couldn't be more nervous and excited.

"How are you feeling today, your Majesty?" He asked when I walked into his office.

"Okay. Yesterday I had a little bit of morning sickness, but it's not as bad as before."

He nods. "Good. It should get better after you reach the second trimester." He explains. "Just make sure you're watching what you eat and drink. I know you probably don't want to slow down, but getting rest is key too. Remember, this is your most important job right now."

"Okay."

"How about let's take a look at the baby?" He motions me over to the cot and I lay down as he goes and grabs some equipment. My heart is beating fast and I can't wait to see my baby. I wish that Maxon was here with me to experience this moment.

The doctor puts some cold gel on my stomach and gently runs a device over it that makes an image come up on a small screen. At first all I see is grey fuzz, but then a small shape appears on it.

"There it is." He says. My mouth pops open in awe. I really do have a small person inside me!

"Do you know how far along I am?" I ask.

"Hmm…it looks like you're probably about 5, almost six weeks along. I don't see anything wrong with the fetus at the moment…"

"Dr. Ashar…when do you think we'll know the sex of the baby?" I quietly ask. The gender of our child is a big deal, mostly because of the laws of inheritance. I knew that both of us would be happy with a boy or a girl but the country and advisors thought differently. The Laws of Inheritance amendments had been put on hold for the last year or so, mainly because none of the advisors were willing to tackle it. We'd have to reinstate it on top of the agenda, once everyone knew that I was expecting. Maxon was willing to give up his crown to our daughter, but some other people wouldn't necessarily like that.

"It's a little early to tell, but how about you come back in a few weeks, and we'll have a check up, maybe when the King is present too?"

"Of course. I've been waiting to tell him on his birthday." I explain.

Dr. Ashar smiles. "That would be wonderful. Again, congratulations Your Majesty. I assure you that your baby is healthy and developing at a good rate."

"Thank you doctor."

"Oh! And here, you can take this." He prints out a small, grainy, picture and gives it to me. I can barely see the little baby, but I know that they're there. I schedule another appointment in a few weeks time and smile as I walk out of the infirmary.

Maxon's birthday is in less than a week and I can't wait to let him know. He told me that he really didn't need any birthday presents, but I disagree with him. Once he knows about little peanut, I know that he'll love them even more.

I look at the little photo again; proof that there's a little person in there. I am already starting to fall in love with him or her.

"I can't wait until we tell your daddy about you." I whisper, placing my hand over my stomach. There's no one else in the corridor, so no one will think I'm crazy for standing in the middle of the hallway, rubbing my stomach. _Just a few more days. _I tell myself. _A few more days until we get to be one little family. _I realize that there's nothing else that I've ever wanted more.

**How was that? Sorry I may not be able to update as much in the next couple weeks because of school, but I'll try my best! Keep in mind that I'm working on my own stories as well, so I need to make those more of a priority. The next chapter will be Maxon's birthday! Yay! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'm so glad you like it so far! (Also, I don't know a ton about pregnancy, so tell me if I'm making some huge mistakes or anything.) Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 3: A Surprise

** I am extremely sorry for the long wait! College is time consuming! Anyways, this is the bonus epilogue of The One written from Maxon's perspective. I just thought that I might try something like that out. Also, I am thinking of starting yet another story…I have a really great idea that I think all of your will adore! Thank you for your patience. I don't know how much I'll be able to write in the coming months, however, I'm sure it'll pick up during breaks. **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Kiera! **

**Chapter 3: **

**Maxon POV**

When I wake up, I already know that today's going to be a wonderful day. The soft Angeles breeze is wafting through the window and my wife is still asleep, looking peaceful. I almost want to go grab my camera and snap a picture of her, but she'd probably wake up before I could get back. Instead, I gently lean in and kiss the back of her shoulder, covering up the little spot of exposed skin there. Slowly, I made my way down her back, lifting the sheets a little, so that I can expose her warm, creamy skin. Even to this day, I still marvel at every little bit of her. She's beautiful, even when she isn't aware of it.

After a while, I feel America shift a little bit, and I know that she is awake. I keep kissing her, and she giggles when I hit a certain spot on her neck.

"Good morning darling." I whisper.

"Good morning." She starts to roll over.

"I was wondering." I murmur into her cheek. "Seeing as it's my birthday, do you think we could get away with spending the entire day in bed?"

She smiles, blinking her eyes open. "And who will run the country?" She questions playfully.

"No one. Let it fall to pieces. So long as I have my America in my arms." I really meant it. Well, I wouldn't let the country fall to pieces, however, everything else seemed irrelevant when I was with her.

"But what about the party? We spent weeks planning." She complained.

I prop my head up on my hand. "Okay, we'll take a ten-minute break to check out the party and come right back." I proceed to wrap my arms around her and cover her with more kisses. I really don't want to leave this bed, and neither does America. We get so distracted that we don't even hear the butler open the door.

"Your Majesty, there's a call from-"

I chuck a pillow at him, not really caring at all who the call is from. I sure hoped it wasn't anyone that important, because I'd really like to go a day without having to waste my time on one more call. The butler quickly retreats into the hall. I think I hear him say "sorry sir". Suddenly, America starts cracking up. I guess she finds it amusing, even though our privacy has been invaded numerous times. You'd think that as King and Queen you'd get a lot of space to yourself, but it's not necessarily the case. I'm glad that she isn't phased by it, so I smile too. Compared to some situations we've been through, this one is one of the better ones, to say the least. "Well, I guess that answers my question." I say.

America sits up and tries to kiss my cheek, but she suddenly stops. "Oh!" She exclaims.

"Are you alright?" My voice tight with concern.

"Mmhm." She mumbles, covering her mouth. "Sat up too quickly." I comfort her, rubbing her back. Somehow, I don't quite believe her, but I change the subject anyway.

"What time is the party again?"

"Six. Everyone's coming, even my mom."

"Oh, then it'll really be a party!" I exclaim, remembering last New Year's Eve.

She swats me. "Are you ever going to let it go? It was one time."

"She danced in the fountain on New Year's Eve, America. It was amazing, and I will never let it go." The thought of Magna dancing in the fountain makes me chuckle.

America sighs. "Anyway, don't be late. I'm going to get dressed. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Okay." I reluctantly let her go. As she gets up, she takes the sheet with her.

"Of all of your dresses, that's my favorite." I tease. She looks reluctant to leave as well, but she does anyway. I sit there staring at the door between our rooms longingly for a while. Eventually, I make myself get up and get ready for _my _party.

When I finally go down, I notice all that the party is already in full swing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves too. The party is amazing, especially how America and Marlee planned it. The decorations are simple, but still regal in their own way. They even added my favorite foods to the tables, something only America would know. I make a mental note to compliment them sometime.

I stand and chat with our friends and relatives for a while. I also taste some of the delicious plates that are set out. After a while, I'm kind of skirting around the edges, even though the party is for me.

While I'm looking for America around the room, I suddenly turn and run right into Aspen. He looks a little surprised as well, but his face immediately turns into a smile.

"Why, hello your Majesty, it's good to see you." Aspen says. "I hope you're having a good birthday. I think everyone's enjoying themselves."

"I sure hope so." I agree. My eyes are still scanning the room for my wife.

Aspen seems to notice that I'm distracted. "Are you looking for Mer?" He asks.

"Um…yeah. She said that she had to get ready and I haven't seen her since."

"I'm sure she'll show up somewhere. Probably planning some big surprise for you."

I chuckle. "Probably. How are you and Lucy doing, Aspen?"

"Pretty good. It's been a difficult year with Lucy's father and all of that. We're considering your suggestion, but I don't want to leave my duties."

"You don't have to worry about it."

He considers this. "I know, but I just want her to be happy. I want her to be safe too, and I'm still getting used to everything. I guess that's what marriage is like. I've enjoyed every bit of it though. Was your first year hard? Lots of people say it is, but you two seemed to do so well." Aspen said.

_We seemed to do so well? _I almost want to scoff at this, but the more I think about it, the first year really was one of the most difficult; I'm surprised that both of us finally transitioned into our roles so well, saying how much had gone on.

I sigh. "Hard to say. I don't think it was the marriage part that was so hard as much as the duties. It was a lot to ask her to step into the role of a queen when she'd barely gotten used to the idea of being a princess." That was true. I still felt horrible sometimes for putting so much on America, but somehow she had handled all of it. I guess that's what strong people do: they make the most of what's given to them.

"Did you fight?" Aspen questions.

"Are you kidding? That's what we're best at!" We both laugh. I don't take Aspen's question offensively; it was true. We never stayed angry at each other for long, and it had died down a lot in the past year.

Aspen's laughter fades. "I don't know why it feels like such a big deal". He says. "We wanted to get married for so long. Why does it feel so overwhelming now that we are?" I noticed the way he said _we. _It's so strange to think that we were both after America for the longest time…so much has changed since then.

"It's the title." I take a sip of my champagne. "It's scary to be a husband. It feels like there's more to loose. I worry about that title more than being called king, easily." I admit. It's true though. There's so much more that I worry about being a good husband than being a king. I would much rather lose my country than ever loose America.

"Really?" He asks, incredulous.

"Really."

Aspen stays quiet for a couple seconds, considering this.

I want to tell him something else. "Listen." I say. "This isn't me kicking you out. You're always welcome here. But maybe what you and Lucy need is your own place."

"What, like a house?"

"Look around. Take Lucy with you and see if you find a place you like, that feels like something you can work on together. Making a life together might be easier if you have a home that's really yours."

"Marlee and Carter do fine here." He counters.

"They're a different couple."

He looks down. I don't want him to think he's failed or anything, I just want him to be happy.

I clap him on the back, hoping to lighten the mood. "I don't trust many people the way I trust you. You've done a lot for me and for America. Just go look. See if there's something out there that you two really love, and if there is, consider it a gift from us."

"It's your birthday. You're supposed to be the one getting gifts." Even though he's protesting, a smile creeps up to his lips. Maybe he'll really warm up to the idea after all.

"I have everything I want." I reassure. "A country on the upswing, a happy marriage, and good friends. Cheers, sir." We both lift our glasses, and take a drink. I feel someone lightly tap my shoulder.

I turn around and automatically break into a smile. "There you are, my dear." I beam.

"Happy Birthday!" America exclaims.

"Thank you. This is really the best party I've ever had."

"You did good, Mer." Aspen adds.

She smiles. "Thank you both very much." She turns towards me. "I need to steal you away for a bit."

"Of course. We'll talk more later." I promise to Aspen, he nods, and I follow her out of the room.

"This way." She guides me to the garden.

"Perfect." I say when we get there. "A break from the madness."

She giggles, and puts her head on my shoulder, where it perfectly fits. I lead her to _our _bench, knowing that it's exactly where we want to be.

After we sit down, I offer her some of my champagne.

"No thanks." She answers. I take a sip and sigh contently, just taking in my surroundings. It's a perfect summer day, and I couldn't wish for anything else. "This is a wonderful choice. Truly, America, this was the best birthday I could have hoped for. Well, second best. I still would have liked the option I came up with this morning."

"Maybe next year."

"I'll hold you to it."

She takes a long breath. I'm starting to wonder if something is wrong. "Listen, I know we have a full night ahead of us, but I wanted to give you your birthday present."

"Oh, darling, you didn't need to get me anything. Every day with you is a gift." I lean in and kiss her.

"Well, I hadn't planned on getting you a gift, but then something presented itself, so here we are." She explains. There's a hint of nervousness in her voice, and I want to reassure her that there's nothing in the world that she could get me that I wouldn't like.

"All right then" I place my glass on the ground. "I'm ready. Where is it?" I ask her.

She looks down. Her hands are shaking ever so slightly. "That's the problem. It won't actually arrive for another seven or eight months."

I give a small smile, not really knowing what she means. "Eight months? What in the world could take…" And then it hits me. How she's been acting strange the past couple weeks. How she's seemed a little distant. How everything in my world suddenly reveled at this new piece of information.

My eyes slowly leave her face and drift down to her stomach. I keep staring, because I'm so, so much in awe. Everything seems so right, and this – this, I can't even describe the feeling. My heart is swelling with joy, and there's nothing else that can keep me from holding it in any longer.

"Maxon?" She reaches out and touches my leg. She's concerned. "Maxon, are you all right?"

I nod, barely able to contain my emotions. My eyes fill with tears. This is possibly the best moment of my life. "Isn't that remarkable? I suddenly love you a hundred times more." My voice is filled with awe. "And I didn't think it was possible to find love for a person I don't know at all." I look up at her, wanting to see her expression. "Are we really going to have a baby?"

"Yes." She breathes, tears threatening to escape. That simple word changes my world forever.

My eyes light up. "Is it a boy or girl?"

She's crying happy tears. "It's too soon to tell. There's not much the doctor can tell yet except that someone is definitely there."

I place a gentle hand on her tummy. "We'll shorten your workdays, of course, or we can cut them completely if we must. And we can have more maids put on call." I want everything to be perfect. I want America and the baby to be safe too. I can't risk any of them being stressed or hurt.

"Don't be silly. Mary and Paige are plenty. Besides, you know my mother will want to be here, and Marlee and May will be around. I'll have too many people taking care of me." She reassures.

"As you should!" I exclaim.

She throws back her head and laughs. Then a thought pops into my head. _What if I'm a terrible father? Should I even be allowed near my children? _The age long fear clouds my mind. Ever since I've taken on the role of a husband, I've been fearful of taking on that even greater role. _I can't be like him._ I say, over and over again.

"What if I'm like him, America? What if I'm a terrible father?" I cringe at the thought. What if my children hated me? I could never forgive myself if I turned into him.

She looks me straight in the eye. "Maxon Schreave, that isn't possible. If anything you will be too generous. We're going to have to hire the strictest nanny in the world just to even it out!" She teases. I want to believe her, I really do. Her words remind me of who I really am, what I have the capacity to do.

"No strict nannies. Happy nannies only."

"If you say so, Your Royal Husbandness."

I clear my throat and wipe away my happy tears. "I'm assuming this is our secret?"

"For now." She smiles.

"All the same, now I definitely feel like celebrating." I smile brightly.

I scoop her up, rushing back inside. I don't care that people are staring. I'm so elated right now, and I know she is too. I can't wait to bring another person into this world, especially one that America and I created. I can't wait to have messy birthdays, to teach my children to walk, to sing, and to do so much more.

I can't wait to be _a father. _

We are just getting to the best part of our lives.

** How was that? Just a side note: Maxon doesn't know about the twins yet, but when he says ****_children_**** he means future children. Thank you for reading! **


	5. Chapter 4: Twins

**Chapter 4: **

**America POV**

I just get out of my office when I run right into Maxon. He looks eager, probably just having gotten out of a long meeting.

"Are you ready?" He grins, running his hand through his hair.

"I am whenever you are." I pull him closer into a kiss. I can feel his smile against my lips. Today is the day where we get to see the little peanut that's in my stomach again. Maxon's been practically on cloud nine ever since he found out earlier this week on his birthday. I'm surprised that none of the advisors or anyone else has noticed anything different. We both promised to keep this a secret at least until after my checkup today. Still, it didn't keep me from both feeling giddy but afraid every day when I looked at myself in the mirror.

As we walk down to the infirmary, Maxon pulls me close, his arm wrapping around my waste. "How was your international relations meeting? Were they still bickering about the treaty?" I ask.

He nods. "It seems like we might be going with a more comprehensive approach now. One that works with international law a bit more." I sigh, knowing that the peace with New Asia was still fragile, and it had been getting on all of our nerves for the past couple years. The original treaty we had maintained enough peace for the moment, however, there were still many issues that we were trying to flesh out. We had pulled many troops out of New Asia, and yet, we still needed to keep some there to maintain the bases, which the New Asians weren't too fond about. That, and it was a challenge to maintain trade levels, even with our European counterparts working simultaneously.

"I'm sure it'll work out someday, Maxon. Remember, there are some things you just can't do anything about."

"I know, Ames. That doesn't stop me from trying though."

When we reach Dr. Ashar's office, I notice that Maxon's demeanor changes almost immediately. He's excited, that's for sure. Dr. Ashar greets us at his door and we follow him into his own private office area where we sit down in his plush chairs and wait for him to get started.

"Your Majesties" he smiles. "Today we're going to have another checkup, just to make sure that everything's going okay. I know it was only the other week when we did the last ultrasound, but I would like to take a look again, just to make sure nothing has changed. I'm sure his majesty would like to see it as well?" He asks politely.

Maxon readily nods. "Of course" he beams. Maxon's leg had been bouncing up and down this entire time. I'm sure that he's much more excited about this then I am. I showed him the picture last week on his birthday of the little person that was growing inside of me. He had been ecstatic, of course, even if the image was really fuzzy. Dr. Ashar said that the baby might've rolled over or something, and not to worry, that we'd get another picture this time.

Dr. Ashar moves to his desk and gets out a file that I can only assume has my medical records in it. He shuffles through the papers until he stops to look at one of them closely.

"Has the morning sickness gotten any worse, your Majesty?" He asks, peering over the papers.

I shake my head. "No, it's been pretty much the same. I guess you could say that some days are probably worse than others, but overall it's been steady." I look down at Maxon and my hands tightly entwined.

"That's good. I would suggest that you should keep taking the pills that I prescribed. They will help with the morning sickness. After you reach your second trimester, it should get better. If you have severe morning sickness, please come have it checked out."

"I sure hope it gets better." Maxon chuckled. "I hate seeing America sick all of the time." I roll my eyes.

"It's okay, Maxon. I'm not going to be shut in my room all day. I'm fine…well, most of the time."

Dr. Ashar interjected. "Just make sure that you get lots of rest, your Majesty. This is your most important job."

"I agree." Added Maxon. "After the advisors find out, I will ask them to lighten your work load, after all, you have to care for our son or daughter."

"When do you plan on telling them?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I figured that we'd do it pretty soon. I'm not quite sure what the protocol is for these types of things, to be honest."

Dr. Ashar says, "Typically, the royal family waits for a few months to tell the public, or at least until there is less of a chance that…."

"Less of chance that what?" I prod.

He sighs. "Less of a chance that you could miscarry. Everything seems to be going fine so far, but there's always a chance." I shutter, thinking about what that would do to all of us. I don't know if I could live with myself if the same thing happened to us that happened to Amberly. It wasn't common knowledge that the late queen had as miscarriages as she did. I know that this is one of Maxon's greatest fears: that he can't give his children the future that they deserve. Maxon, who could've had many siblings, was left an only child.

I can tell that Maxon's thinking the same thing by the way that he grips my hand tighter and his smile is replaces by a stony mask.

"I understand, Dr." He finally breaks the silence. "We can tell our friends and family, right?"

"Of course, if you'd like. Since her Majesty is a couple months in, I'd say that in a few weeks would be the appropriate time to inform the country, if need be. In the case of the advisors, well that is entirely up to you. I would say that most would favor knowing sooner rather than later that you're expecting, just in case there are any matters that need to be resolved before the child comes." He went on to explain some other precautions that I should be taking, but I mostly drowned it out. I knew that Maxon would be taking very careful note of everything I did for the next six or seven months.

When he was finished, he clapped his hands together and said, "How about let's take a look at the baby!"

Maxon and I eagerly follow Dr. Ashar into a back room with the ultrasound machine in it. I'm surprised about the technology that is available to us that would've never been available back home.

I walk over to the chair where I lay down and hold Maxon's hand while the doctor sets up the machine. He asks me to pull up the shirt I'm wearing so that I can have some cold gel put on me. Then, he takes the instrument that's hooked to the machine and gently rubs it over my stomach. Maxon gazes in awe at the screen that mostly looks like static at the moment. After a couple seconds, an image starts to form.

"Oh, there it is." Dr. Ashar says. He moves the instrument a little bit more so that there is a more distinct image on the screen. I look and see a shape forming- with something else too. At first, I think its just another part of the baby, maybe its arm or leg. Dr. Ashar takes a closer look at the screen, probably seeing if the baby is in the right position. The look on his face is slightly puzzled.

"What is it?" I ask, staring at the gauzy shapes that appear on the screen.

He squints at the image, moving the wand around, trying to get a better angle.

"I think you're carrying twins, Your Majesty."

I gasp, looking at Maxon, who is staring at the image like there is nothing else in the world. I see what he's talking about – I start to see two shapes instead of one.

"How…how can this be?" Maxon whispers.

"I believe that last time we looked at the ultrasound, they must've been positioned so that we couldn't see the other one. Also, they were smaller then, so the image wasn't quite as good."

"When can we know the gender?"

"It's too soon to tell, but we'll check next month and see. Sometimes it takes longer to tell, especially if it's twins."

I turn and look at Maxon, who looks like he's a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. "Twins." I whisper, so overwhelmed with emotion. I can't believe that this is happening; that I get to give Maxon not one, but two wonderful gifts that will be part of our lives forever. Maxon, who never got another sibling, probably couldn't believe that we were having two at one time. I reach up and pull him down for a kiss. It's tender; affectionate. I can't stop marveling at the beauty of it.

"I love you Ames." He whispers in my ear.

"We're having twins." There are tears threatening to fall from my eyes. For some reason, this moment affects me so much more than when I first found out I was pregnant. Today, it's making it so more real. "I can't believe it."

"Congratulations again, your Majesties. If there's anything you need, I'll be in my office." He excused himself.

"Me neither." Maxon said. "We'll need to make sure there's extra room for both of them." He chuckled. "I can't wait to find out the gender."

I shrugged. "I know it probably means more to the advisors, but I personally wouldn't mind if I had two princes or two princesses running around the palace." I grin.

"I wouldn't mind either. To be honest, I would love to have a couple mini Americas running around." He grinned, then his smile faltered. "I just wish that…my mother could be here to see this. She would've loved to have grandchildren."

"My father too. She would've been proud of you, I know." I tried to imagine what my father would say if he saw us right now. I know that he'd be glad to have more grandchildren, even though he barely got to see Astra after she was born. Astra was growing really fast now, and soon she'd be old enough to go to kindergarten.

"I know." Maxon sighs. We both know what it feels like to loose a beloved parent. I even think that Clarkson would be a little bit proud of his son right now, for producing not one, but two heirs to the thrown already. I knew that even if these two were girls, Maxon would love his little princesses so much and probably spoil them rotten.

He reaches over and places a hand on my bump that's barely there. "In less than a year they'll be here and I can't wait to meet them."

"Me too." Truthfully, I couldn't wait until they were born either. I wasn't necessarily looking forward to when I was so big I couldn't see my feet or when I couldn't get around to doing any of my work.

"When should we tell our family?" He asks.

"When should we tell the advisors?"

He chuckles. "Alright. Family first. As soon as possible. I wanted to keep this a secret for as long as possible, but now I don't really want to keep it as secret any more – at least not from them." I completely understand.

"I can't wait to see May's face when she hears."

"She'll be the best aunt that a prince or princess could hope for."

"She will."

Eventually, we leave the infirmary, knowing that we have to get back to our regular schedule soon. Maxon reluctantly kisses me goodbye before he has to leave. "I'll be there for dinner, okay?"

"Okay. I'm going to go tell Marlee this afternoon though." I wink.

"Alright, but call your mom and tell her that we're coming for dinner. How about tomorrow?" He calls excitingly.

"Of course, my royal husbandess."

As soon as Maxon departs, I rush to my office, where I know that Marlee will probably be. I can't believe that I hadn't told my best friend yet, even though Maxon and I agreed that it would be our little secret. At least, I'm surprised that she hasn't been more suspicious of me lately.

"Marlee!" I call when I enter. She looks up from the pile of papers that she's been working on for the last hour.

"What is it America?" She asks.

"I um…I need to tell you something!"

"So..."

"I'm pregnant!" I exclaim. "Maxon and I are having twins!"

"Wait what?" She stares at me in shock, and then rushes over to embrace me. "Oh my gosh, Ames! This is so exciting! When did you find out?" Her eyes rake over me, almost if she's expecting me to look different or something.

"Well…I found out a few weeks ago that I was expecting, but we didn't find out about the twins until today."

She frowns. "You found out a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, but I was waiting to tell Maxon until his birthday." I explain. "When we went to the doctor's today, we had another ultrasound taken, and this time, he told me that I was carrying twins."

"Oh…well, oh my goodness, America! I still can't believe that you're having twins! There's going to be a mini Maxon and you running around the palace!" She laughs.

I shake my head. "It could be. Or it could be two boys or two girls."

"Well, whoever they are, you and Maxon will have your hands full for the next many years."

"Maybe Kile can finally have a playmate for once." I add.

Marlee smiles. "I'm sure he would love that. When are you planning on telling the rest of the country?"

"In a couple weeks, I think. Maxon and I are going to tell my family tomorrow at dinner, and then the advisors. I think that they decide when is the best time to tell the country."

"I'm sure. I already know that you and Maxon will make wonderful parents though."

I giggle. "Let's hope so. You know what happens if they let a Singer loose in the palace."

"Yeah, well those Shreaves better get it together, shouldn't they?" She jokes.

"I sure hope so."

At that moment, I can picture them, a boy and a girl running through the palace, being chased by their father. I can imagine them never having to worry about a rebel attack or if there will be food on the table that night. Or whether or not they can choose what their career could be, or if their father will beat them like Maxon's did. I can imagine both of them growing up, surrounded by people they love, that love them as much as I already do.

At the moment, nothing else seems so perfect as the three people that I already love the most.

** I am so sorry for taking so long to update! If any of you are still reading this, thank you for being patient! You are awesome. I just made it through my first quarter of college and I needed a break. That, and I am trying to keep up with writing on the side, and completed NaNoWriMo. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try my best to update every week. (One of my New Year's resolutions is to write something everyday, so I'll try to work on this often as well). I know that this chapter was a little fluffy, but don't worry; there will be more drama in the future! Thank you for liking this story; and if you've been waiting for this, then *virtual high five. You deserve a long chapter. **


End file.
